Bitter Sweet
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: How Kuronue and Renji cope after the loss of Hana and having their wounds heal by someone


**Kitty: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha, they belong to Yoshino Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the characters either, they too belong to their creators, I do in fact, own Renji, Hana, Sanji Neko and Kisuke.**

Bitter Sweet

A young Kuronue was enjoying the company of his parents. Around eight or nine years old perhaps and he was enjoying the time he is having with his mother and father.

Renji, his father, is a tall, well build bat demon with long raven hair, indigo colored eyes with a scar diagonally from his left eye to his right cheek. A strong cheek bone and tanned skin.

His mother, Hana, a lovely lady with dark purple hair, violet eyes, and ivory colored skin was watching her two men having their race.

Kuronue was laughing as he and his father were head to head as they continue to fly.

They were still going head to head until Kuronue took the lead and won.

"I win again, pops." He said.

"That's because I let you win." Renji said.

"Nuh huh, it's because you're slow." Kuronue said.

"Am not." Argued Renji.

Hana laughed as she walked over to them. "He's right you know, Renji."

Renji playfully glared at his mate. "Hey, I thought you were on my side."

"You thought wrong, Ren-Ren." Hana said.

"Don't call me that." Renji said.

Kuronue smiled, watching his mother teasing his father. But his happiness will turn to tragedy very soon.

Two weeks later

"Mama!" cried Kuronue as he saw his mother dying in front of him.

Hana accidentally got herself poisoned by a venomous plant and now she is dying right in front of her son.

"Ku…Kuro…nue." She said, weakly.

"Yes, mama?" Kuronue asked, tears falling.

"Be…a..a..a good boy, be strong and…take care…of your father." Was Hana's last wish before she slowly closed her eyes for the last time.

Renji appeared and also cried for his mate's passing as he walked over to hug his son.

It was later that day; they buried Hana's body under her favorite tree, The very same tree where Renji began to court Hana.

Two years later

"Get back here, Youko!" shouted Kuronue as he chased after his best friend.

"You'll have to catch me, Kuronue." laughed Youko as he continue to run away.

Renji was conversing with a male with light blond hair, some black in the middle with blue eyes, semi-tanned skin, two cream colored tails with two black at the tip of his tails and matching cat ears.

"How are you holding up, Renji?" asked the cat demon.

"What do you want me to say, Sanji?" Renji asked. "It's been two years since Hana's passing and I still can't get over it."

"I see." said the younger male. "But with time, you'll heal."

Renji nods his head before he looked up to see his son still chasing the fox.

"Yeah."

Years later

Kuronue could not believe it as he watched his father talking to a female cat demon and laughing with her.

Her name is Kilala. She has a creamy like skin tone, ruby red eyes, light blonde hair with some black in the middle, two black cat ears, light blonde colored tails with black at the tips. He's heard rumors about her traveling with a group to seek the Shikon Jewel and the defeat of a foe named Naraku. And as it turns out, she's the twin sister of his father's friend, Sanji.

Kuronue smiled, watching how his father gives Kilala a flower in which she accepted

The young bat demon decided to leave them alone, seeing as how his father is courting the feline.

Months later

Kuronue was flying behind his father and Kilala, he was getting giddy because his siblings are about to be born. He grinned as he still followed them.

Arriving at a village and descending in a hut where an old priestess came out.

"Right on time, bring her in." she told Renji.

Renji nods his head as he took his mate in the hut.

Kaede shooed both father and son out of the hut as she went inside.

Renji and Kuronue stood outside, waiting and waiting until they heard two cries.

"They're here!" they said in unison.

Kaede walked out of the hut, smiling. "You two may go in and see. Both mother and the twins are fine."

Both father and son went inside the hut.

When they went inside, they saw Kilala holding two bundles in each arm.

She looked up and smiled. "Come and meet them."

Renji and Kuronue walked over to see the newborns.

When Kuronue saw his half-siblings, a warm feeling came inside him.

His little brother has black hair like his father, but with some blonde in the middle and red eyes, one ear is black while the other is a creamy color. He looks just like his father except for the eyes. Next was his little sister, she has blonde hair with some black in the middle and two black cat ears.

She looks just like Kilala, but her eyes are indigo like Renji.

Kilala smiled. "Say hello to Kisuke and Neko."

**Kitty: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please read and review**


End file.
